


It's Shady Baby!

by Garance



Series: Killshot [3]
Category: Eminem (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Identity Porn, Love/Hate, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Il y a lui, et il y a Shady. Ce serait plus simple si ce n'était pas le cas.
Relationships: Eminem/Slim Shady
Series: Killshot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703944
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	It's Shady Baby!

It’s Shady baby !

Marshall sait qu’il a provoqué la bête en lui en commençant à rapper de plus en plus calmement, ce n’est pas l’âge, c’est pour son bien, pour ne pas se contraindre à supporter le démon qui repose en lui. Slim Shady, son plus grand allié à une époque, son plus grand problème à l’heure actuelle. L’expression qui dit que le passé te rattrape toujours est une vérité qu’il aurait dû écouter au lieu de sortir un nouvel album sans faire appel à son deuxième lui. Dans ses yeux de l’époque, Shady était une masse sombre et noire en lui prête à le croquer s’il ne le laissait pas rapper. Maintenant Shady est juste lui, avec un sourire arrogant sur le visage. Slim Shady est une bête, et Eminem en est le réceptacle. Marshall accepte plus ou moins bien son sort alors qu’il fait face à son démon, la dernière fois qu’il l’a vu, il a pris quelques coups et une menace de revenir s’il ne faisait pas appel à lui plus souvent. Marshall n’est pas le genre de gars qui écoute énormément.

Donc maintenant la bête est enragée, et Marshall ne peut rien faire pour la contenir, c’est son problème et il ne peut appeler personne à l’aide, rien ne tue Shady. Sa gorge est comprimée par la main (beaucoup plus puissante que la sienne, la haine lui donne sa force) de Slim, qui le soulève du sol, marchant en même temps et l’emmenant il ne sait où. Il commence rapidement à manquer d’air quand sa gorge est relâchée et son dos heurte… Un matelas ? Marshall sait que s’il s’en sort, il y aura des marques bleu-violettes sur sa gorge, pas sûr qu’il souhaite rapper tout de suite après. Shady est sur lui, c’est plutôt dérangeant de se voir de cette manière, de voir son reflet diabolique de ses propres yeux. Shady est tellement rapide par rapport à tout ce dont il se souvient de lui, Marshall comprend mieux pourquoi les fans l’adorent, il est différent de tout. Il avale la boule dans sa gorge quand Shady fait glisser son jean et son boxer sur ses genoux, il n’a pas besoin d’en voir plus pour savoir ce qu’il va se passer. Il va se faire baiser par lui-même dans les faits.

Shady tient sa mâchoire avec sa main gauche, la gardant ouverte, dire qu’il a déjà reçu des lettres de fans prêts à se faire baiser par lui (ou Slim), il ne pensait pas que ce genre de fantasmes pouvaient se répercuter sur lui, mais Marshall est en fait intéressé par la tournure des événements, tout pourrait toujours faire une bonne chanson. Shady pousse ses doigts dans sa bouche, attendant qu’il les humidifie, le lubrifiant ne doit pas être une option pour lui alors. Marshall est loin d’être vierge, il s’est déjà fait baiser, plus d’une fois, mais il se sent comme lors de sa première fois, étrangement impatient mais aussi effrayé. Quand il y a assez de salive, Shady ricane, c’est presque normal, la vue de son alter égo à moitié nu, de la salive coulant le long de sa mâchoire, ainsi qu’une érection reposant intouchée mais quand même dressée à la seule pensée de se faire prendre par soi-même, doit plus qu’amuser le démon. Marshall serre les dents quand Shady rentre un premier doigt dans son trou sans se soucier vraiment de premièrement son consentement, deuxièmement, son âge. Il n’est plus aussi jeune qu’avant pour l’amour de Dieu… De toutes façons, Shady s’en fout, il rentre deux autres doigts comme s’il n’entendait pas ses gémissements, comme s’il ne sentait pas que son trou ne veut pas de lui. Marshall sent qu’il va finir couvert de son sang si ce rythme infernal continue.

Quand Shady le considère comme suffisamment étiré, il retire ses doigts et vient mordre sa lèvre inférieure, c’est une provocation évidente pour lui faire comprendre qu’il lui appartient, Marshall ne réagit pas, il y a une part de vérité dans ce geste, Shady est une part de lui, mais il appartient à Shady, il lui donne vie. Shady le pénètre, son sourire provoquant toujours présent sur ses lèvres, Marshall a envie de le frapper pour le faire partir, mais il n’est pas entièrement sûr que son coup puisse toucher son entité. Marshall s’accroche ses doigts autour du drap pour se retenir de toute violence, il n’est plus ce gamin avec une arme déchargée sur un parking. Shady pousse en lui comme si son corps ne lui montrait pas une réaction opposée à son plaisir, à part son érection qui est une trahison, le reste de son corps est tendu, arqué. Peut-être qu’avec le temps, ils ne sont plus si complémentaires finalement. C’est à son tour de se moquer quand la réalisation de cette idée atteint l’esprit de Shady. Marshall retient un autre gémissement quand leurs orgasmes arrivent, cette merde est enfin finie, il ne fera définitivement plus jamais appel à Shady à l’avenir si c’est pour finir en tant que désastre sur un drap tâché de son sang et de son sperme. Sa respiration est lourde alors que sa main se pose sur sa gorge. Shady disparaît et le laisse une nouvelle fois seul chez lui. Marshall fait de son mieux pour marcher jusqu’à la douche pour au moins nettoyer ce bordel, son lit est foutu pour ce soir.

Quand il sort de la salle de bain, Marshall attrape des feuilles et un stylo, il a de quoi remplir quelques textes avant de dormir, de toutes façons il sait que ses rêves seront influencé par Slim Shady.

Fin


End file.
